The Perfect Cure
by Silania
Summary: BradxSchuxYotan. Yohji ends his relationship with Aya only to find himself in the hands of Crawford and Schuldig... Mad a la bunny sex ensues. (beware of bondage and slight BDSM)


Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me. If they did there would be a SchuSchu/B- Chan pairing.  
  
Warning: Technically, this is NC, but do I look like I care? No. Anyway, lots of hardcore bondage, maybe BDSM in later chapters. Read with caution.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
All anger was released on the door, said object rattling the frame and nearly tearing off its hinges. Defiantly, the blonde paid no attention to the words reaching him from the window. Words as angry as he himself was now, "Get back here, Kudo!" Despite the commanding tone he heard, Yohji did not listen, revving the engine of his Seven; he would not let that frigid ice queen control him any more. Oh no, never again. He might be the leader of Weiss, but Yohji was not his bitch. 'You just try telling yourself that.' A voice in his mind murmured, calm and collected and wry despite his outward show of frustration.  
  
He was glad that he had been planning to go out that night, the fact that he was now doing so without Aya not much of a hindrance. Hell, it offered more freedom to pick and choose, get some variety on his sexual palette once more. On the other hand, a sound, half growl, half sigh escaped as he flicked the switch to the Seven's tape deck, it meant no more passionate sex when he came in from the shop; no more quick flings in the greenhouse. Allowing himself to sink into the English music that shouted angry lyrics from the expensive speakers, Yohji dismissed the few good moments he had had with Aya; remembering, with a pained wince, the rough fights and harsh words that had made up most of the relationship. "Maybe it's not a bad thing to have ended with him?"  
  
The club was a welcome respite after the tense atmosphere of the shop, the apartment, everything about Weiss now. For the past few months, the sexual tension had been thick enough to cut, focusing mainly about Aya, as if the assassin were restraining himself. When Yohji happened to appear in the room, it was suffocating even to Omi, though he perhaps did not know it by that name. But despite the teens seeming innocence, he did attempt to start conversations with both the oldest assassins. Aya, as was habitual, simply turned and walked away; Yohji brushed off the questions and ruffled Yohji's hair, going on about some club he was probably attending that night. In the end, he stayed in his room, waiting for the moment at night when the door would slip open and there would be the Weiss red-head, splendid as ever in only pajama bottoms.  
  
With a slight shake of the head, the tall blonde expelled the thoughts from his mind, questioning himself silently, "Why in the hell am I thinking about this?" Once more, that small voice answered, teasing, wry, and sounding a bit like Aya himself, 'maybe you miss it?' Now, Yohji had never been one to scream at himself' now, however, was an exception, a hand pounding into the steering wheel as angry words burst unbidden, "Shut the fuck up!"  
  
A cigarette was what he needed, a cigarette was what he got. He was too distracted to notice the flash of reddish hair and jade eyes that watched wryly from the fire escape of tonight's club choice, mixing instead with the crowd. As well blended as the Bloody Mary he ordered once he'd found himself perched on a bar stool, waiting for that moment when everything would be drowned in the faint buzz of alcohol.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
It was with that predatory smirk that came so often upon his features that Schuldig turned to his taller companion, jade meeting blue in a glance that said all.  
  
/I think one little kitten is searching for company/  
  
Brad Crawford was a jealous man, but for the telepath that so willingly submitted himself to the American. Well, one little fling was nothing. As long as it did not turn into anything more. Then there would be blood and death and a merciless flogging for the parties involved. Namely, those Weiss cats, especially a certain tall, and rather sexy, blond one.  
  
"Go for it, pet." The tone amused and warning all at once. His hand rested in a possessive grip on the red-head's leather-clad thigh; gripping tightly before he gave a small shove. There was a twinkle as he saw in a telling flash sweat and rope and torturously slow sex.  
  
/Don't worry, I'll share/  
  
But Brad already knew that, didn't he? - - - - - - - -  
  
Through the five cocktails he'd had so far, the room was spinning, lighted with a glow that neither illuminated nor darkened the dancing bodies. The music was pleasant throb of sound, no rhythm he could detect through an alcohol-fogged brain. Euphoria as thoughts spun into a weave he could not figure out. Such was it that it took even Yohji's trained senses to realize that the seat to his left had been occupied. It would have been no big deal if the man sitting next to him was none other than Schwarz. The telepath was all it took to sober the blonde up some, gaze narrowing suspiciously for moments of scrutiny. A sidelong glance at the sixth, and half-empty glass before him to realize he didn't really give a damn.  
  
"That's the spirit." Amazing how much the German's nasal words sounded like the first comment made by the little voice in his head when he had hastily left the flower shop. Had it been Schuldig that called him to this place? Or was this just another moment when Fate decided to play a game of 'let's torment Yohji?'  
  
"Am I really that bad, kitten?" And Yohji had to admit, friend or enemy, the red-head was sexy and hell, he knew it. "That's the spirit." Jade waged war with darker green for a moment, the smirk widening into a grin as Schuldig saw something in the blonde's eyes (or was it his mind?) that he liked, one hand slipping enough money for the six drinks on the bar top while the other clasped Yohji's, dragging him along back to where he'd come from, back to Brad. "Come, kitten, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Silania: I'm rather happy with that. I mean, I sort of lost inspiration in that last part, but oh well. At least I got the thing started. *edges away from point of knife* Thanks to Farfie. Yesh. __  
  
Farf: Reviews hurt God. So does slash.  
  
Silania: He speaks the truth he does. So please read and review! Anyway, on to our ever faithful characters: What do you think?  
  
B-Chan: *cocks gun* You make Schu go off with Yohji, and your brains will be all over that there wall.  
  
Schu: I like. No ketchup this time.  
  
Silania: *grins evilly* There will be Nuttela.  
  
Yohji: *is shocked* BRAD? NOO!  
  
Schu: You got something against B-Chan?. Nuttela you say? Nice. It may be messy and sticky, but it's sexy. I hope it doesn't involve Farf and knives though.  
  
Silania: Nope. That's for me. *grins* 


End file.
